Thor (Immortal Mythos)
Summary ] Thor is a Bio-Weapon created by Mother Nature to protect Earth. He was raised by the Elder God Odin and made to believe that he was a God of the Norse Pantheon, when in reality he was something far greater. Made long before Jake Caster, Thor was considered by Mother Nature herself to be her most powerful creation at the time, he possessed power that vastly dwarfed even Elder Gods before he had realized his true strength. During the God War, he originally sided with his adopted family, the Norse Pantheon, but after he realized how truly wicked they were, he betrayed the Gods and sided with Ra's faction. Appearance Thor is rarely seen without his armor, so his true appearance is known to few, but the few who have seen him, such as Jake or Izreldan, describe him as having a pale complexion, long red hair, and dark blue eyes. Thor is notably tall, being quite possibly the only being on Earth that can stand eye-to-eye with Izreldan. He also possesses a highly muscular build which both makes him appear slightly larger than Izreldan and was noted once as making Jake self-conscious about his slim and lanky build. Personality Thor is a genuinely kind soul with a strong sense of justice. Despite his intimidating appearance, he is a rather relaxed and friendly individual described as having a good sense of humor. He has been noted by Izreldan himself as being everything that a hero should be and that he trusts no one more than him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Thor/The God of Thunder/The Destroyer/Mother Nature’s Champion Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Unknown but physically 18 Classification: Bio-Weapon Date of Birth: Unknown *'Zodiac/Horoscope:' Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unknown Height: 7'0" Likes: His girlfriend Ra and protecting Earth Dislikes: Unknown Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Red Hobbies: In his free time, Thor takes Ra on dates MBTI: ISTJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Ra Status: Alive Affiliation: Jake Caster and the Heroes of Earth Previous Affiliation: The Norse Pantheon Themes: Main Theme: Force Of Nature Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B | 2-C | 1-B | High 1-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Magic (Type 2), Telekinesis (Type 1), Expert Hammer Wielder, Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Fighter, Regeneration (Mid-High in combat; Regenerated from being vaporized by SCP-682 and from having most of his body burned to ashes by Jeff. Low-Godly over time; Can reconstitute his body even from complete physical destruction through his Magic, however this takes time and is not combat applicable), Immortality (Type 1 and 3) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Clashed with Godslayer Izreldan and fought him to a stalemate, with their clash shaking the entire solar system and reshaping the landscapes of several planets; during their fight in space, Thor created a cosmic storm that covered the entire solar system and unleashed lightning bolts the size of planets with power compared to supernovae. Fought and overpowered Mephisto. Stated to have casually killed hordes of Shades and effortlessly slaughtered entire legions of Angels in the past. Fought Restricted Jeff to a stalemate, with the beam struggle between Thor's lightning and Jeff's fire creating a concentrated explosion compared to a hypernova) | Low Multiverse level (Fought on par with Uriel and even managed to draw blood from the latter, who had previously tanked blows from Unrestricted Jeff, Grand Squire Irene Slayer, and Nth SCP-682) | Hyperverse level (As a Supreme Chosen, Thor is comparable to Jake Caster and superior to The Slayer. Fought Restored Arbitus and drew blood from from with his blows) | High Hyperverse level (Clashed with The Evolved Archon and assisted Adam Crimson and Michael in defeating him) Speed: FTL+ (Matched Godslayer Izreldan in combat. Reacted to and blocked hits from Jake Caster when the latter was using Boost. Outmatched Mephisto in combat. Blitzed both Shades and Angels in combat. Matched Restricted Jeff in combat) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Uriel in combat when the latter was beginning to fight seriously) | Immeasurable (Matched Restored Arbitus in combat even when the latter was fighting seriously) | Immeasurable (Matched The Evolved Archon in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Casually lifts and swings Mjolnir, a massive hammer made from Neutronium that was described as having the mass of a star. Overpowered both Shades and Angels in combat, which can physically shred stars apart with their bare hands. Wrestled with Restricted Jeff and made the latter struggle) | Immeasurable (Nearly comparable to Uriel) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Jake Caster and Adam Crimson) | Irrelevant (Comparable to but slightly weaker than The Evolved Archon) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Drew blood from Godslayer Izreldan with his strikes. Killed both Shades and Angels with his strikes. Harmed Restricted Jeff with his strikes) | Low Multiversal (Drew blood from Uriel with his strikes) | Hyperversal (Harmed Restored Arbitus with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Drew blood from and heavily staggered The Evolved Archon with his strikes) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked several hits from Godslayer Izreldan during their fight. Both Shades and Angels were unable to harm him. Traded blows with Restricted Jeff and survived the explosion created by their beam struggle) | Low Multiverse level (Shrugged off several hits from a serious Uriel) | Hyperverse level (Tanked several serious hits from Restored Arbitus) | High Hyperverse level (Shrugged off blows from The Evolved Archon) Stamina: Unknown Range: Interplanetary | Interstellar | Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Mjolnir and a suit of Armor made from Neutronium Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Base | Cosmic Knight | Supreme Chosen | King Thor Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISTJ Characters